The Wolf
by TheWolfseu
Summary: [Prolog Up] "The Wolf" 'We Are One and Always Like This'. -GWXO FF. GWCW(OC) X EXO.
1. Chapter 1

Seluhaunz Present

.

.

.

.

"The Wolf"

.

.

.

PG-13.

.

.

.

"You Always Know What You Have, You Just Never Think You'd Lose It"

.

.

.

Tailer Up.

'Kami The Wolf tidak akan terkena kekuatan jahat apapun ketika hati kami berniat baik, tapi jika hati kami sudah tercampur dengan benci dan nafsu maka kekuatan jahat itu akan 100 kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang sebenarnya'

* * *

"Kalian monster!"

"Kau yang monster bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Ya sudah, simpan kekuatanmu untuk nanti, Kau masih ingat janji The Wolf kan? Jangan campurkan hati mu dengan kebencian dan nafsu Kim Joonmyun."

"Aku menyayangimu,"

.

.

.

"KAU MEMBENCIKU HAH?!"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

You'll always be my Peter Pan… No matter how long I have to stand, I'll wait here for you…

Because it's not the end, I know I will meet you again…

.

.

.

"Kai aku menyukaimu…"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Krystal"

"Tapi–"

"JANGAN MENGANGGUKU!"

.

.

.

"Meminta izin?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau pergi!"

"Tapi aku sudah meminta izin darimu sekitar jam 9 pagi tadi, kau dikamar kan?"

"Sayangnya saat jam 9 pagi ini aku sedang berada di dapur membantu Kyungsoo dan Hyohoon memasak Chanrin, jangan berbohong"

.

.

.

"Eunbyung? _Eodiseo_?"

"_Waegurae_?"

"Aku tidak tahu… aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak jika kita kesana Suho…"

.

.

.

"Kalian tadi pasti dengarkan suara orang menangis?"

"SUHO _HYUNG_ AKU BILANG BERHENTI BERCANDA!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Sehun-_ah_"

"Eunbyung _Noona_ _jeball_"

"Aku juga tidak melakukan apapun"

.

.

.

Coming Soon on

RandR Juseyo!;)


	2. Prolog

Title: The Wolf

Author: Yuchanssi / Seluhaunz

Main Cast:

-All EXO Member

-All Girls Who Cried Wolf Member (OC)

Genre: Fantasy, Little humor, Family, Romance

Rated: PG – 13 / T

Chapter: Prolog

Disclaimer: EXO dan Cast lainnya hanya milik tuhan YME. SME, dan diri mereka sendiri

Warning: Straight Not Shonen – Ai.

Enjoy the story! ^0^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Prolog.

**'The Wolf' **

_'We Are One and Always Like This' ._

The Wolf, siapa yang tak kenal dengan mereka? Grup yang sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan, Grup yang selalu membantu orang lemah disekitarnya tanpa imbalan. Orang jahat yang sudah bertemu mereka pasti nantinya akan menyesali perbuatannya atau bahkan akan terkena cacat mental, entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada korban mereka dengan keahlian masing masing, grup ini terbagi menjadi dua yaitu versi _namja_ dengan sebutan EXO dan versi _yeoja _ dengan Girls Who Cried Wolf. _Lets See the Official Couple_.

Kim Min Seok and Kang Soo Sang.

Xiumin dan Soosang adalah salah satu couple yang mengatasi korban mereka dengan perlahan, dan bisa membuat sedikit kerusakan mental pada otaknya tapi tidak membuat _stress_ berat, paling hanya takut untuk melakukan pem_bully_-an pada orang lain lagi. Mereka sangat ramah pada Klien-nya yang menjadi korban pem_bully_an tapi ada kekuatan tersembunyi dari mereka berdua yaitu es. Inilah salah satu keunggulan mereka melumpuhkan korban.

Xi Lu Han and Choi Ji Rim.

Mereka peringkat ketiga yang mendapat gelar '_Couple_ paling berbahaya' , Luhan dan Ji Rim sama sama mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan benda dengan batin, dan bisa membaca pemikiran seseorang, mereka pernah membuat salah satu korban-nya hampir kena cacat mental berat, kalau bukan Sehun yang mengingatkan pasti korban itu sudah berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Mereka melakukan tugas dengan waktu yang lumayan singkat sekitar 65 menit perorangnya. Mereka bisa berinteraksi lewat batin, dan bisa menerawang masa lalu.

Wu Yi Fan and Lee Ji In.

Kalau LuRim _Couple_ ada di peringkat ketiga, _couple_ ini menempati peringkat keempat. Kris mempunyai sifat yang agak kasar dan Ji In yang dingin membuat _couple_ ini sangat bisa diandalkan untuk korban yang melebihi satu, tapi mereka pernah gagal untuk melumpuhkan korbannya dan berujung pada masuknya Ji In ke rumah sakit dan saat itu Kris yang dingin berubah sangat lembut dan peduli pada orang lain. Kekuatan mereka adalah gravitasi.

Kim Joon Myun and Jung Eun Byung.

Suho dan Eun Byung, keduanya mempunyai senyum yang menawan dan manis bagaikan seorang malaikat, tapi sayangnya ketika bertemu korbannya senyum itu akan luntur dan menjadi sangat dingin, mereka memperlakukan korban mereka dengan lembut dan perlahan tanpa meninggalkan jejak, mereka sangat cerdas dalam menyusun strategi. Suho dan Eunbyung sama sama mempunyai kekuatan air yang sangat membantu mereka dalam melumpuhkan korban.

Zhang Yi Xing and Kim Soo Won.

Couple yang cukup pendiam, cenderung melumpuhkan musuhnya dengan perlahan dan menyebabkan kerusakan mental berat jika di teruskan. Tipe mereka melumpuhkan korban dengan berpura pura, mereka akan menyamar seperti siswa lugu dan setelah mereka ingin di _Bully_, barulah mereka menyentuh tangan korban dan menyalurkan semua _memory_ orang orang yang mereka _bully_ dan memberikan rasa sakitnya, kekuatan mereka _healing_ jadi jika terluka mereka dapat menyembuhkannya sendiri.

Byun Baek Hyun and Go Eun Bi.

Mereka peringkat kedua yang mendapat julukan '_Couple_ paling berbahaya' . Mereka melumpuhkan korban mereka tanpa basa basi, pertama akan menyalurkan sebuah rasa ketidak sukaan atau kecemburuan ketika Eunbi dan Baekhyun ber_skin-ship_. Dan setelah sang korban mau mengahajar atau membully salah satu dari mereka, Eunbi akan melumpuhkan korbannya dengan cahaya yang menjadi kekuatannya dan melakukan hal hal ekstrim seperti memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa yang bisa membuat babak belur walaupun tak secara fisik tapi secara batin. Mereka couple yang cerdik.

Kim Jong Dae and Han Yong Seok.

Chen dan Yongseok memiliki sifat yang berbeda 180 derajat, Chen yang sangat heboh sedangkat Yongseok sangat pendiam dan ramah, tapi ketika mereka bersatu dan bertemu korban mereka, mereka akan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Strategi melumpuhkan korban mereka dengan cara aneh dan beraneka macam, seperti _terror_ atau cara dan berpura pura seperti seorang 'psikopat' , mereka sering membuat korban mereka mengalami kerusakan mental ringan, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah membuat hujan deras dan petir sehingga sang korban tidak bisa pergi ke luar sekolah atau tempat untuk melumpuhkan korban.

Park Chan Yeol and Shin Chan Rin.

Chanyeol Chanrin, mereka tidak terlalu bertele tele jika melumpuhkan korbannya, biasanya mereka akan langsung berbicara empat mata dengan sang korban dan memberi sedikit kekerasan fisik yang bisa membuat jera, walaupun mereka tidak membuat kerusakan mental bagi korban, tapi kekerasan fisik sudah membuat korbannya jera, kekuatan mereka adalah api.

Do Kyung Soo and Song Hyo Hoon.

_Couple_ yang melumpuhkan korbannya tidak dengan kekerasan ataupun kerusakan mental, tapi dengan sedikit motivasi dan kata kata pedas mereka. Biasanya mereka akan menjebak korbannya dengan menyuruh sang korban untuk meminium air yang sudah di campurkan obat tidur, lalu akan mengurung Korban di gudang sekolah tersebut. Kekuatan mereka batu, jadi jika sang korban memberontak, nyawa taruhannya.

Huang Zi Tao and Jeon Eun Sup.

Paras mereka yang tampan dan cantik dapat membantu mereka dalam melumpuhkan korbannya, mereka tipe yang sama seperti Chanyeol dan Chanrin, tidak bertele tele dan langsung melakukan sedikit kekerasan fisik pada korbannya, bedanya mereka tidak menunjukan diri mereka ketika melumpuhkan korbannya, mereka akan memberhentikan waktu yang membuat mereka bebas datang dan pergi tanpa menguras waktu sedikitpun, pernah mengalami suatu _accident_ yang membuat Eunsup harus berhenti membantu Klien-nya dan Tao senangtiasa merawat Eunsup.

Kim Jong In and Jang Ha Bin.

Kai dan Habin sama sama mempunyai bakat dibidang _dance_, dan mereka lebih berminat melayani klien yang di_bully_ diluar sekolah seperti preman atau sebagainnya, mereka akan mengerjakan tugas yang berhubungan dengan sekolah ketika tugas itu sangat ditekankan untuk mereka, Habin dan Kai mempunyai elemen yang berbeda yaitu teleportasi dan angin, tadinya Habin berpasangan dengan Sehun, tapi karna ketidak cocokan akhirnya mereka memutuskan bertukar _soulmate_, cara melumpuhkan korban mereka adalah mental. mereka tidak akan segan segan membuat lawannya mengalami kerusakan mental parah yang berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

Oh Se Hun and Park Eun Mi.

Mereka adalah couple yang mendapat julukan '_couple_ paling berbahaya' di The Wolf, mereka lebih memilih melumpuhkan musuhnya dengan mental tapi tidak secara perlahan, Eunmi bisa memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan gambaran masa lalu kepada sang korban yang bisa langsung membuat kerusakan mental, sedangkan Sehun bertugas untuk memberikan kekerasan fisik, orang yang sudah berurusan dengan mereka berdua, tidak akan pernah selamat, mereka selalu menjalankan tugas dengan mulus tanpa jejak, dan tentunya dengan waktu sangat singkat.

The Wolf dibuat ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah hutan, mereka menemukan sebuah pohon yang bercahaya sangat terang dan pada akhirnya pohon itu memberikan kekuatan masing masing pada para anggota The Wolf, tapi pohon ini memberikan keuatan pada orang yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempat pohon itu berada, walaupun tak sekuat The Wolf. The Wolf memiliki janji yang tak bisa mereka langar yaitu 'Kami The Wolf tidak akan terkena kekuatan jahat apapun ketika hati kami berniat baik, tapi jika hati kami sudah tercampur dengan benci dan nafsu maka kekuatan jahat itu akan 100 kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang sebenarnya' dan hingga sekarang The Wolf tidak pernah melanggar janji itu, mereka lebih memilih membela para orang yang lemah. Anggota The Wolf sudah lulus bersekolah, tapi karna muka muda mereka, The Wolf bisa dengan mudahnya masuk kesebuah sekolah tanpa di curigai, mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan kamar masing masing untuk tiap couple tapi mempunyai dua ranjang yang bebeda tentunya. Tapi apakah benar ini hanya sebuah grup atas dasar persahabatan? Apa benar tidak akan terjadi kisah cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued **_


End file.
